Together Again
by knightofkneek
Summary: I loved Freya and Fratley so much that I imagined my own ending.. despite the one of that in the game. :p


Together Again  
-- K.S.  
  
She had been sitting alone by the side of the lake for a long   
time, frozen, watching the water rippled through her reflection. She took  
notice of her saddened expression; she hadn't smiled so much since the one  
who had her heart had fallen out into the distant world. In other words, she  
had watched him leave home to go out into the world and attempt to protect  
their home: Burmecia.  
  
The girl sitting beside the watery mirror which portrayed a mere shadow  
of who she had once been was the Dragon Knight, Freya. She had watched her one   
love leave her to protect the kingdom of Burmecia, watched him walk away from   
everything he had treasured and desired. Fratley's words to her had been confident  
and glossed over with smoothness ... He hadn't wanted her to worry ... or cry. Freya's  
stronger exterior had betrayed her that day, and her tears had mixed with the eternal  
rainfall of Burmecia. The only difference the knight could tell from her crying and the  
storm that constantly raged was that the tears were salty and bittersweet; Freya's  
cries had echoed and been lost in the clouds above.  
  
Freya presently put her hand in the water gently and watched the ripples  
flow smoothly away from where she was. Her thoughts were blank and scattered  
among the ashes of what she had once known, constantly searching for a trace of the  
love she had lost not many years before. Freya thought her world had shattered when  
Fratley had turned to leave everything in Burmecia behind ... including her. She had been  
wrong; desperately wrong and was starving for some comfort, consolation. Her world  
had shattered only once before ... When her past had returned to haunt her with a  
desperate cry from Burmecia pleading for assistance, she had returned to where  
she never thought she would again ... Freya had stood strong and determined.  
  
The phoenix which had taken Freya to Lindblum had changed her forever;  
she was no longer the way she had been before Fratley had left. She was changed ...   
stronger and self-reliable, yet always honest, loyal, and noble. Freya had always had  
these traits locked deep within. And just when she thought of the things she had lost  
and had been long forgotten, a tear, a shining memory of the past, rolled down her   
cheek and gently splashed into the lake.  
  
Once again, ripples followed the impact and a sudden thought came to  
Freya's mind. Her sadness had caused change in the still pond ... It had brought   
movement and sound, while the water had remained calm she had cried, always   
on the inside. Change had once again stirred ... She had decided to change and   
be the way she had been before.  
  
Time and sentence of comfort had eventually laced a cloth of old hopes  
and sorrowful words, when she had hoped against hope that Fratley would return.   
The cloth had cloaked, hidden the true emotions which she had felt deeply for  
so long.  
  
Her love had never returned to her, regardless of how much she had   
prayed for him to come back to her open arms. Rumors is what Freya had; whispers  
and gossip of the death of Fratley. Freya had refused to believe them, mainly because  
he had promised to return to her. Even though that day had never come ...  
  
The quote which Freya herself had lived by presently entered her mind   
with such speed that it nearly shocked her. iTo be forgotten ... is worse than death .../i  
She shed another tear with this thought, remembering how Fratley had said goodbye.   
Surely he hadn't forgotten her ... He promised to return, regardless of the time that  
had been put between those confident words and Freya. She always continued  
to keep hoping for some sort of sign to ease her pain and rid her of her denial.  
Hoped against hope.  
  
As suddenly as her thoughts left her, someone wrapped strong arms  
around Freya's waist and held her close, keeping the silence sacred. Freya  
turned and held to the one she loved, the one which had left many years before.   
He smiled at her, his eyes returning the emotion which she herslef had almost lost.   
He gently wiped away the tears which had streamed down her face, and then he   
took a good look in her eyes.  
  
" Fratley ... " she whispered, looking right back. Freya returned his  
embrace and held him close, not wanting to ever let go. He did the same.  
  
" I'll never leave you again, Freya. " 


End file.
